


Excelsior - Buying A Bow (Playmobil version)

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is buying Esca a bow, but Esca's feeling got hurt by the way Marcus talked with the armorer. So a bit hurt, but I promise there will be comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excelsior - Buying A Bow (Playmobil version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraHuntORI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LauraHuntORI).
  * Inspired by [Excelsior](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165727) by LauraHuntORI. 



> A few months ago, I found LauraHuntORI's story EXCELSIOR on fanfiction.net. I fell in love with the story immediately. The relationship portrayed in this story is more complicated than regular fanfictions of The Eagle. I got permission from LauraHuntORI to make a Playmobil version of chapter 12-15 of the story. Here is a scene in which Marcus bought Esca a bow. I highly recommend that you read LauraHuntORI's story. Overall, It is quite faithful to the source material (closer to the movie than the book) but with more detailed scenes showing Esca's inner conflicts. It feels like a TV show. So far, LauraHuntORI has finished 17 chapters.

Excelsior - Buying A Bow


End file.
